


告别铅与火

by Brofungeon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brofungeon/pseuds/Brofungeon





	告别铅与火

一九六八年，阿尔弗雷德和我在彼得堡。年末那几天，我们每天守着收音机听俄罗斯联邦航天局广播。在他八岁那年阿尔弗雷德第一次听说了美国国家航空航天局的鼎鼎大名，从此眼里果然只有遥远的群星和混沌的天体，即使这样，他也常常不知道那些他所赞美的星星的名号。在那时我们确实什么都不知道，只有去盲目爱国。带着一种幼稚的恶毒，阿尔弗雷德嘲笑苏联人在任何领域所取得的每一项成就，同时令人费解地对所有负面消息充耳不闻。他是一个不彻底的逃离祖国者，一厢情愿地将自己放逐到他所谓的西伯利亚来受罪，在这里他仍然坚持使用英语，这没有用，等到街上再也不会有爱国志士冲出来和他厮打的那一天，他的俄语还是说得像英语，而英语的腔调也一天比一天更像是俄语。

最早的日子里我在镇上做打字员，人们终于承认打字机事业发展的式微后，我又及时学会了发电报。阿尔弗雷德对此嗤之以鼻。“斯普特尼克号已经坠毁，莱卡也死在地球轨道上，连加加林都能走出大气层，为什么你们还在使用十九世纪的通讯方式呢？”那一年我们十八岁，像每个青年一样爱着一切可爱的人、可爱的东西、可爱的花，同祖国的命运不分家，而对我来说则更是要命。于是我开始和他打架，期间我打碎了他的镜片，玻璃扎进我的右手和他的左眼，阿尔弗雷德随即一拳打断了我的鼻梁。

“可是你们又怎么样呢？”我跨坐在他身上把玻璃从他眼皮上挑出来，一边大哭道，“世上人们的生活难道就有不艰难的吗？”阿尔弗雷德左眼流血右眼流泪，“这我要上哪里知道！”他哭喊道，“这又有谁会知道呢！”直到阁楼上的阿妮希娅老太太被哭嚎声吸引并将我们丢进社区卫生局前，阿尔弗雷德双臂环住我的脖颈，将血抹在我的围巾上。“伊万·布拉金斯基……”后来他坐在那里，左眼缠着纱布，握紧我的双手，“我很害怕……”他靠在我的肩头，纱布下紧闭的左眼紧贴着我，像心脏一样跳动。“阿尔弗雷德，你不要怕。”我看着他明亮如婴儿的金色头发，看着他右眼的睫毛在他的脸上投下淡淡的阴影，感到自己无法可想，只好像我曾对每个人都说过的那样告诉他，“像你这样的人是不会死的。”在这样说着的同时，我的大脑飞速运转，还是完全想不出要将阿尔弗雷德归进哪一种人群里。十三岁那年我认识了他，感到这人在一门心思爱国的同时又根本没有祖国，所有动作夸张地爱着他的人，基本从来都没有真的认识他。阿尔弗雷德，在刻板印象与真实之间穿梭自如的人，他到底是谁？

阿尔弗雷德到底是什么样的人？

“不是这样的。”但阿尔弗雷德说。他的蓝眼睛从睫毛的阴翳下转向了我，“我不是这个意思，我没有在怕死。我是想说，要是我瞎了，那我这辈子就别想当宇航员了。”

我对这等天方夜谭的恐慌与期望无话可说，最终选择痛打了他的头。他因钝痛而吃吃发笑，原本靠在我肩上的头颅偏离了我，接着整个人又向我倾斜过来，“等我死了以后，处在超自然状态的时候，我一定要每天爬到你的枕头上，把我曾经说过的每一句话都再对你重复一次……”

这话说得相当莫名其妙，我也受到他的影响，变得疯癫起来，告诉他我的道路只有两条，要么去做永永远远的无神论者，要不就成为圣徒再世，除了十二使徒、普希金和伊里奇·列宁同志外谁也不相信。听了这话，他再一次暴笑起来。“告诉你吧，伊万•布拉金斯基，”他装模作样贴近我的耳边，他的呼吸中有太阳曝晒后的气味，“我的理想就是在一次二十一世纪的太空漫游中被人工智能背叛，沉入茫茫宇宙。”

“放心吧，不可能的。”我握着他的手说，“冷战铁幕已经降临，你既不能回到祖国，也完全不能算是本国人，根本就不可能被任何地方接纳。你现在又在琢磨什么？”他用关怀智力障碍者的亲切眼光看着我，由衷地发出一声充满同情悲悯意味的太息。“冷战有什么不好？照这个发展势头下去，我们迟早能在有生之年走出太阳系。而且，我是不会死的，至少在我实现我的理想之前……”

直到这时，我这才意识到他已经彻底无药可救，因此下定决心狠狠敲打了他的太阳穴，他顺势倒进卫生局走廊里被磨得油光发亮的柳条座椅里昏死过去。那天是圣诞节前最后一个礼拜日，我看见他倒在那里半死不活骇得要死，生怕自己失手打死了他，于是偷偷把他拖回去，跑到两个街区外的圣母得胜教堂偷了圣水和圣灰，折下橄榄枝，连夜跪在他的床头为他祈祷。但我本来就是天生的无神论者，理所当然一句祷告词也不知道，于是我的祈祷临时改为了对圣子圣父圣灵的咒骂，直到我自信我的罪过已足以让三位一体放过阿尔弗雷德转而来鞭笞我的灵魂，如果我们还有这东西的话。仇恨耗尽了我的所有精力，我不能自抑，伏在阿尔弗雷德的床边就昏睡了过去。

我将为这个行为后悔一辈子，要是我当时能知道阿尔弗雷德接下来会做些什么。在听到我的呼吸变得沉重后，阿尔弗雷德立刻像健康人一样睁开双眼，十分轻盈地掀开被子，推开窗就从窗口跳了下去，一点没有惊扰到我疲倦的安眠。等我醒来以后，他自然早已失去了踪影。

当我冲出门厅时，住在一楼的妓女们像她们在生意不景气的时段惯常会做的那样排成一列坐在长条桌后，其中一个在我经过时开始摇晃羽毛扇，并冲我打呵欠。在她身后，我看见斯大林的脸张贴在墙上。我冲下郭洛霍费街，看见一个瞎子和一条黑狗——蓝眼睛、穿军装、瘸腿的瞎子和他的黑狗。我和他们擦肩而过，今后很有可能再也不会遇见彼此。无限可能性与我擦肩而过，从此命运也不再会眷顾我。

十二月的雪在这时停了一阵，迎击我的只有因我的飞跑而激起的狂风。我逐渐开始回想起我曾收发过的征兵令，那些从莫斯科、斯大林格勒和波尔金诺来的电报，然而我记起的不再是字眼，取而代之的是一张张亚洲人的脸孔，空袭前的测绘图，投弹后的余烟，灰色的雨，越南的冬季。圣彼得堡很快将不再完整，超验主义的狂潮席卷了我，我从未如此清晰地预见到阿尔弗雷德将被他的祖国记起，在那时圣彼得堡将会缺失一个人的轮廓，而其间的填充物仍然会是阿尔弗雷德存在的一万种形态。

……这就是无限可能性的消逝！命运再也不会眷顾着我了！

但这不是命运，这是我的苦苦搜寻为自己献上的奖赏。我最终找到了阿尔弗雷德，那会儿他站在林子里冲我微笑，发出他一贯的恼人笑声。他眼上的纱布已经被他自己揭掉了。“快来啊，伊万•布拉金斯基！”他站在白桦树下快乐地喊道，“看看我发现了什么！”等我走近他跟前，他就一把拉下头顶上的槲寄生向我甩来。

我们用槲寄生枝条互相抽打直到皮肤因此而发痒，最后阿尔弗雷德停下来，站在树影之外，呼出的白气直通穹顶，金星在其间升起。“告诉你吧，伊万•布拉金斯基——

“要是哪一天我能走出地球，到随便木卫几上边去，到时候你猜我会把什么带到太空？不是的，不会是玉米，或者土豆，或者别的什么东西。等着吧，我要带一丛槲寄生飞离平流层。我要让它们寄生在整个宇宙……”

——让整个宇宙为之发痒。他根本就不明白他所说的话的分量，也完全不知道他对我意味着什么。他难道不知道他的所有理想根本不可能实现？他的眼睛在彼得堡十二月的夜里闪闪发亮，而我盯着那双蓝眼睛。一阵爆裂般的钟声在我们身后敲响，我们回过头去就看见风送来了铸铁厂红褐色的烟气，这就像是金蔷薇，铁玫瑰，一切可爱的花的泡影。我们静默无声地看着这股红色气流从我们头上漂浮而去，在它的所到之处，树干也呈现出铁厂周围红色地面的颜色来。“伊万！”这时阿尔弗雷德低声且兴奋地喊着我的名字，“我要到越南去了！”他的腰间夹着那份电报，这个自不量力又英勇无畏的理想主义者。

“为什么是你？怎么会是你呢？”

“因为我是美利坚的儿子，而且是世界的英雄。”他毫不迟疑，这个世纪内再也不会有人这么说了。我凝视着他的脸，只见阿尔弗雷德在红色的星星之下闪闪发亮，头戴槲寄生的花冠。“还有一件事。”他说。

“什么？”

“圣诞快乐，伊万。”就像我们彼此厮打时一样，他轻轻跃起，环住了我的脖颈。我任凭他的嘴唇扫过我的围巾和鬓发，也抱住了他金色的头颅，并鬼使神差地说：“祝圣母和伊里奇•列宁同志保佑你。”

他笑起来，把手摁在我的胸口。“好啊，伊万，我的朋友，那么，也祝我成为飞行员吧！”

第二天他就上了战场，后来我再也没见过他。我猜想他没能如他所期待的那样成为空军王牌，更可能是像大多数不幸青年一样战死沙场。我之所以这么说，因为阿尔弗雷德是那种人，他想要的东西，就一定会得到。唯一能阻挡他的东西只有死亡这黑色的墙。

新世纪来临时，我看见我没有见到过的十九岁的阿尔弗雷德跑过白令海峡。“伊万•布拉金斯基！”他在三点七千米之外呼喊，“看啊，我们的新世纪来了！”于是我也不顾一切地向他跑去，跑过西伯利亚所有的林海雪原，跑过所有槲寄生和白桦林，跑过所有阻碍我们前进的东西，跑过了铅与火，直向光与电的新时代和我的阿尔弗雷德跑去。

新世纪来临后的一个夜里，我在睡梦中见到了一九六八年的阿尔弗雷德，他在钟声和烟气中像星团一样闪闪发亮的蓝眼睛在我眼前重现，这时我才意识到他确实算得上是世上最纯洁真诚的人。

在此之前，哪怕打我遇见阿尔弗雷德以后，我从来没觉得世上能有一个真正的真挚而纯净者，虽然我在每个礼拜五放的片子里都能看见这种人，然而这样的人类像是幻影，我们爱他们，但不相信他们。阿尔弗雷德不是这种人，恰恰相反，他的众多毛病之一就是说谎成性，提起什么都像上个世纪街头巷尾流传的阴谋。他性格中的一部分与那类拥有过强共情能力的狂想家相似，一旦他在想象中为自己构建了足够壮丽的未来图景，他就不会去管现实是什么样子。当他宣称自己将要前往越南时，他的神色更像是在说他要从此消失在星空尽头。然后我想起来当时他还一起告诉我他的理想是二〇〇一太空漫游，而在支离破碎的梦境中，我发现自己就是被他拆解的唱着歌走向灭亡的HAL9000。

我从梦中惊醒，随即看见阿尔弗雷德站在窗外。

在我醒来的一瞬间，他也仿佛得到默许一样推开窗翻进来，走到我床头，低下头冲着我笑，整套动作一气呵成行云流水，未免太熟练了。“半个世纪过去了，你终于醒啦？”他带着一种对全人类逐渐死去的命运的同情，快乐地对我说。

这是十九岁的阿尔弗雷德，蓝眼睛仍然在夜里闪闪发光，有透明的质感。然而钟声已经消失，彼得堡也走向去工业化多年，郭洛霍费街横遭改造，最终连我这样一生生活在彼得堡的人也不再认得出。我完全相信阿尔弗雷德在新世纪穷尽碧落黄泉也无法找到依托，只好回到我身边来和我互相殴打。他揪着我的领子把我拉起来，我问他三十年来去了什么地方。“我在地球同步轨道上绕转了三十年，千真万确。”他大言不惭地说，然后强行给我讲了他的故事。

大意如下：一九六八年他来到越南，还没来得及找到联合国军部队就被当地共产党员组成的反政府游击队相中，作为一次划时代的远边聚会计划的先行者离开地球。就在他飞出大气层时，他像每一个第一次远行前还有勇气最后回望一眼自己家乡的青年一样回头，忽然发现这颗四十亿年不停旋转的蔚蓝星球是这样亲切美丽，它无声的旋转俨然是一支亘古不变的地球之歌，是属于所有地球人的母亲的舌音。他顿时对这颗现今所知唯一活着的行星和它的孩子们生出无限的热爱、敬意和眷恋，于是毅然放弃了人类无边无际的探索，强制结束了这次航程。

过程如下：他打断了自己的一条胳膊，设法破坏了其中连接高分子化合物的氢键，于是蛋白质分崩离析，液态水瞬间蒸发，他拆掉了发动机，再借氢键的打开吸收了支持飞行器前进的能量从而让它失去动力，最终在大气层外不远处被地球引力捕获成为一颗卫星。他 在赤道上空漂浮了三十年左右，直到近太阳系一个小型黑洞爆炸时喷出的高能粒子使他偏离了轨道，他这才得以跌落到地球。他在穿越大气层的高温中顺利存活，并幸运地坠落在了太平洋里。然后他就游过北太平洋回到彼得堡来寻找我这个昨日的朋友了。

“……”

我对他胡说八道的叙述感到无话可说。阿尔弗雷德对此无动于衷，倒是非常乐呵地向我张开双臂：“如果你没有什么可说的，你还可以给你刚走下旋梯的天行者一个拥抱。”这时他的金发被汗水黏在脸上，蓝眼睛亮得吓人，看上去确实理应作为人类代表走遍银河系。一直以来他让人印象深刻的一点是他的眼睛始终明亮得过分，按理来说，只有那些明白自己将不久于人世却还有太多事业未竟的人脸上才会显露出这种回光返照的神色，而阿尔弗雷德却是永远觉得自己不会死的人。常人花费自己短暂而有穷的一生为不太可能真正实现的人类进步操心久了就会怀疑一切进而精神崩溃，阿尔弗雷德没有，非但没有，他甚至比一般人更兴高采烈积极向上，由此可见他实在不是什么普通人。尽管从我还是个少年时我就认识他，我却从来没弄明白过他脑子里整天都在想什么。连我们的相遇也开始变得模糊，似乎我们生来就是无药可救的十八岁青年，也永远会是无药可救的十八岁青年。

现在离那时已经过去了三十年。阿尔弗雷德仍然是十九岁的少年，而我已经长到了五十一岁。“你等一等，等一等啊！”我忽然意识到了什么，“虽然你一直拥有这样，毫无理由的自信和不合时宜的快乐，但现在这未免也太不近人情了吧！你难道是什么，我所爱着的理想人类的具现化吗？”

我一边说着，一边悲哀地感到这番话完全是精神错乱的谵语。阿尔弗雷德不知从什么时候起已经以腿支在两边的姿势跪坐在我身上，手拽着我的衣领，听我说话时神情狂妄又悲伤。“伊万•布拉金斯基，半个世纪过去了，你的智力水平怎么才前进了一年！”他刻意表现出一幅装模作样的腔调给我看，而此时我感到自己的精神无比脆弱，我的意志仿佛脱离了我自己，正需要他的这一套。过了一会儿，他又叹了口气，至少看上去是真心实意的了。

“你还真是什么都不记得了。”他慢慢俯下身，他明亮的眼睛逼近了我，他呼出的热气让我一阵恐惧，将脸别过去，于是他蓬松的金色头发就扫在我的脸颊上，我还注意到他的围巾也垂下来，那是我一九六八年十二月在树林里最后一次见到他时戴的围巾。我突然感到此情此景恍如隔世而印象清晰，眼前看见的像一颗蓝色星球一样飞快旋转。“伊万•布拉金斯基，你果然什么都不记得了。”阿尔弗雷德的金发柔软地在地上铺开，他将嘴角的血抹去，用一种非常轻松的态度向上看着我，我的嘴里还留有他血液的味道。“一九六三年我第一次到列宁格勒，前线虽然在时间和空间的远方，战火和炸弹倒是丝毫不少。有一次我躺在被炸毁了一半的街垒里，觉得我的左臂被炸断了，人也快要死了，这时候，我看见了你。”

他拉过从我肩上垂下来的围巾揉在自己脸上，暂时闭上了他亮得吓人的眼睛。就像一个将死之人会虚构记忆与印象来蒙骗死亡一样，他开始编造回忆，然而这虚假的记忆动人非常。在叙述中，他设想了一种通过喂食建立起来的亲密关系，那本来就是人来到这个冷酷的人世后与他人建立起联系的最初的方法之一，而在他虚构的背景中更是将我的命运与他的不可分割地缠绕在一起。他先一步听见微尘消失在水中的声音，然后才尝到水，它们从一双并不高的手中流下来，疼痛地砸在他的嘴唇上，飞溅开来。在他终于回忆起如何咀嚼时他才恢复了视力，然后他抬起头，看见了一双白化病人般狂热的紫色眼睛。那是属于一个孩子的眼睛，虽然年轻，却会将这双眼睛所看见的一切全部铭记，封存进全人类最动人的共同记忆里。那时的阿尔弗雷德是十三岁的少年，这两个因从未存在的、因战争而失去了所有亲人和朋友的少年之间，从此建立起一种无声而秘密的联系，他们从对方身上剥离出自己曾经失去的一小部分，这并不能使他们重新变得完整，然而至少能在这个非人的仙境中成为他们的一点慰藉，有了一个理由阻止他们立刻去死。阿尔弗雷德轻轻吮吸着对方连同食物一起伸到他嘴边的手指，从微弱而稳定的脉搏中感到对方是这样真切地存在着。少年向他俯下身去，他仰起头，嘴唇吻上了对方蝉翼一般颤抖着的苍白睫毛。

流水一样的片段，自上而下接连从我身边滑过。阿尔弗雷德站在矿井一样的老式电梯里，灯光穿过纱窗时被分割成菱形，在他脸上打出一明一暗的阴影，他整个人就在亮与暗交替中闪现，随时可能在下一个瞬间从我的生命中再次消失，只有那双眼睛依然耀眼。我盯着它们看，视线开始变得模糊，而它们成了我唯一能够看得清晰的。它们像是水面，多少仙女的传说纷纷从其中消逝，我因此而透过反光看见不断增长着年岁的自己，旧日的幻影流经我身而破灭，只有阿尔弗雷德终古常新。现在我难以形容他的面孔，他看上去那么年轻而快乐，又带有与他自身毫不矛盾的阴沉的坚定，然后我意识到无论他是谁，是何种模样，他或许真的是一个我所爱的理想。

“我们要去哪儿？”这时，阿尔弗雷德带着一种天真的神态问我。

“我们去找幸福。”我听见自己说，“随便找个什么能带来幸福的钟楼，然后我们上那儿去。要不，就干脆离开地球，到你的月亮上去。”

“幸福。我也想要幸福。”阿尔弗雷德说，接着傲慢地笑起来，“那我们还得带上路上见到的所有人。”

“这没错。”我看着光把他的脸切割成无数菱形的阴影，仿佛在盯着虚空中的某一点背诵，这些话我并不知道自己是否说出：个人的幸福虽然希望渺茫，却并非不可得到，但全人类的福祉就完全是骗局。其一，一个人理想的实现会或多或少伴随着另一个人追求的破灭，因为世界是有穷的，而人的意志无穷无尽；这就是我们欢乐和痛苦的一切根源。其二，即使我们的所有理想全部实现，当我们眼前只剩下坦途时，我们的后来者又要以什么来证明自己存在的价值呢？在我提出要去寻找幸福时，阿尔弗雷德就明白我的意思是说：我们将会死在寻找带来幸福的钟楼途中。

这时我们继续下降，电梯井外暴雨如同盛夏，蒸腾的水汽疯狂地漫进来，我无意间瞥见了阿尔弗雷德雾气朦胧的蓝眼睛，忽然感到一阵沮丧和绝望。我早就断言他的理想根本不可能实现，谁曾想这也是我自己的理想。“你跑过了太阳系的三十年，难道是特意来嘲笑我的吗？”或者是：“你看上去和六八年时没区别。我们真的在新世纪吗？”

出乎我意料，他倒是非常普通的生气了。“你从一开始就没在听我说话吧！”他的脸上又显露出那种狂妄而悲伤的神色，“共产党员也是人啊！既然他们要实现远边聚会，那当然是会把人复制成无数个副本了。”他也不过是无数先行者中的一个，然而无论再怎样改变，所有的阿尔弗雷德都会做出相同的选择，几乎是某种精神层面生命活动的最后公路。打断胳膊和打断腿没有区别，他破坏的不管是共价键还是氢键也都无所谓，要是能有什么不那么疼痛的办法都是一样，他最终还是会设法让自己停留在东经三十度的赤道上空，每天都竭力想要看到刚刚苏醒的彼得堡，不过这一般不怎么费力。阿尔弗雷德告诉我这一次他的经历是这样的：扯下自己的左臂后，疼痛立刻使他陷入了昏厥，在飞行器渐行渐慢的航程中，他感到眼前无限遥远的星星都寿终正寝地熄灭，变得暗淡的宇宙拥抱着他，就像母亲柔软温暖的手臂。在他因疼痛而膨胀的梦境中他听见了一个智慧的声音在他耳边轻轻说道：“这办法虽然老套，但也并非不值一试……”然后他意识到自己眼前的黑并不是黑，而是逐渐靠近的巨大黑石。就像所有最早的启智方法一样，它温柔地向他发射分毫不差的1:4:9的电磁波，直到他的脑波达到同样的频率，在那一瞬间，他听见全宇宙正和谐地共鸣，具有与地球之歌相似的韵律。当他醒来时时他发现他的左臂已经长好，一丛槲寄生从他的手心长出，随着整个宇宙有节奏的颤动在他的灵魂中发痒。

当我们终于在那座积雪的白色钟楼边坐下，阿尔弗雷德的眼睛重又变得明亮。我们沿着堪堪坍圮的旋梯往上走，看见一个金色头发的孩子正绕着塔顶的钟飞行，他看上去和年轻的阿尔弗雷德非常相似，然而因为在这里停留了太多年而失去了成为他的可能。再往上，在被炸毁的游廊边坐着一个年轻人，从他被镜片遮蔽了光的眼睛里可以看出他已经犹豫了太久，以至于拥有了一种一损俱损的勇气。他请求我们帮忙把他推下去。“上一个来这里的人是个英国人，他曾经提出要这么做，然而我拒绝了他。”他急切地说，“现在我后悔了。”

阿尔弗雷德对此非常不满。“这可是能给人带来幸福的钟楼啊！”他天真而顽固地说，“在去死之前，你好歹要试着活一活看看。”他不由分说地拎着对方的衣领让他站起来，这个年轻人没有别的办法，只好叹了一口气，在他手中化作了齑粉。除了化为粉末，他也确实不太可能拥有一个别的结局。

一阵高处的风吹来，阿尔弗雷德松开手，让风裹着雪珠把这把尘土吹到大地的各处去，他看着这堆金粉发怔，直到只剩下几粒仍然粘在他的指缝间时才突然告诉我不要再向上走了。“你难道不明白吗？”他的眼睛像水一样流泄着光，“如果我们要实现我们的理想，就只能离开这个世界去死了。”

我当然知道了。“这本来就不是什么幸福的世界，得到了幸福的人反而一个个活的像死尸。然而这就是我们的世界，我们还能怎么办呢？”

阿尔弗雷德没有沉思也没有苦恼，只有他属于永远十九岁的少年的眼睛亮了起来，只有他的眼睛会这样蓝，像热切又遥远的纯洁星辰。“那么我要带你去空中看一看彼得堡，然后再去看一看不停旋转的地球，还有所有旋转的像一支圆舞曲的星星，还有播散在整个宇宙的槲寄生和无处不在的黑色石碑……看完这一切以后我们还是要回到地球，到光与电的新世纪去，如果没有新世纪，我们就自己建设一个崭新的世纪，在那里，至少我们再也不用去死……”

他还在喋喋不休地说着，而我终于明白一直以来我所守望的到底是什么。我俯下身亲吻了他的眼睛就像他曾经做过的那样，于是蓝色的泪水便从那里像无尽之海一样滚落下来。

暴风雪持续了一个冬天，雪积得比土壤还厚，又过了一个冬天，人们看出雪再也不会化了，他们不得不砸开冰把冻死的人埋在惨白的雪堆里。埋我爸爸的时候我遇见了阿尔弗雷德，此前我已经连续干了一天一夜，铁锨扎进几乎凝固成冻土的雪里和冰被砸碎的声音最终连缀起来，形成奇异而单调的、耳鸣一样的旋律，脚下压紧积雪的细密声音因此显得疏离，成为那些在模糊的睡眠中令人感到恐慌的声音中的一种。我抬起头，看见了阿尔弗雷德，一种只存在于梦中的笃定使我确信这人虽然长了一张说谎成性的脸，却是世上最纯洁真诚的人，随即我明白我又回到了我耗费一生去逃离的童年，而阿尔弗雷德开始变得无处不在。

凝视黑石后，阿尔弗雷德开始缓慢地显示出全知全能的迹象。起初我以为这只是一次个体的智力飞跃，即使对人类社会造成了一点什么微小的贡献，进程也微乎其微，其结果不是我有生之年可以看到的，直到后来我发现那些犹豫者的灰烬从他指缝间飞走时在他皮肤上印下的烧痕不曾消退，那时我才察觉到时间无法对他产生任何作用，于是我开始感到恐惧。在我来得及向他挑明这件事前，一天早晨他看着我的脸，忽然真心实意地叹了口气。“伊万，”他说，“我不要看到成长了的你。”然后他打了一个响指，我就又成了自在如风的十九岁少年。

我被他不计后果的莽撞行为吓呆了，接着质问他：你难道不知道你这样一来破坏了多少公理吗？而阿尔弗雷德对此满不在乎。事后我冷静下来，仔细思考，发现他的确没错，因为他确实已经逃离了时间的法则，到只有理想和蜃景畅行无阻的地方去了，人类迄今为止所有的成就对他来说不过是一瞬，公理也因此不成为什么可敬畏的或是宝贵的东西。因此，当我在旧日的暴风雪里看见他后，我几乎要因同情而心碎。透过三十年时间的过滤，我所看见的阿尔弗雷德迫切而悲伤，却被这世界上唯一可以束缚他的东西，即他自己，出于某种他尚不能想起的原因逼迫着噤声，他到处游荡，最后只好跑到和我遇见的地方，对我和他来说这也很可能是一切开始的地方，只有在这里他才能回想起到底是什么将他囚禁在与我的关系中，最初的他究竟是为了什么而存在，还有最重要的一点，阿尔弗雷德到底是一个什么样的人……

阿尔弗雷德后来将这些话写在雪地上告诉了我。在我既非梦境也远非现实的过去里他说不出话，因而只能采用这种古老的方法。在他写这些话的时候我一刻不停地挖地，然而我就和他一样不知道我要寻找什么，我甚至不明白这个我究竟存在与否生死几何，还是说，这不过是阿尔弗雷德随意的对基本定理的破坏把我们抛到了这个夹缝中的时空。

等到他终于写完后，阿尔弗雷德的脸颊和指尖都因冷空气而泛红，然而他并未显得更接近人一些。我阅读了上面这些话，感到无计可施。看着他冻得跳脚，出于一点狡猾的贿赂心理，我把自己的围巾绕下来半截递给他，他毫不客气地接过来裹上。这多少增强了我的底气，于是我说：“现在我们不要哭泣，也不要有谎言，让我们想想这个世界可能发生什么吧。”

阿尔弗雷德没有看我，任由风从他头顶滚过去，揉乱他的头发像一堆金色碎片，“好啊，”他蹲下来写道，“然而我在这世上曾经见过的事有太多，你到底想知道什么呢？”

他走进黑石阴影中的瞬间，站在他身后的三十个幽灵全部破碎成为所有他曾经存在过的世界，在他眼前一字排开，从它们中间走出了黑石的人形。此人面貌生疏，神色模糊，阿尔弗雷德盯着他看了半天，只觉得他和我长得非常相似。

“年轻的人，你是从这个金色的世界来的，还是从这个银色的世界来的？”这人开口了，带着一种比阿尔弗雷德更不合时宜的幽默，他像举起妙见一样缓缓将两个光辉灿烂的宇宙握在手中，阿尔弗雷德则诚实真挚地摇了摇头。“都不是，”他说，“我来的地方既不至于让每个人都想要毁掉它，却也很难让人们都深深爱上它。然而那就是我的世界，我又能怎么办呢？”

黑石的人形温和又悲悯地看着他，向他张开了手，“你是人类学会使用工具后第一个接触黑石的，所以我们可以满足你的一个任性。像你这样的一个年轻人，理应有权利选择自己要生活在一个怎样的世界里。”他冲阿尔弗雷德微笑，随着这个笑容,所有的世界都变成了城市模型一样的玻璃球，以它们之间隐秘的联系为顺序排列。阿尔弗雷德走上前去，细细打量着这些玻璃模型，片刻之后他说：“但这些世界都不是我的世界。”

“它们都曾经属于你，但你没能拥有。”黑石人的语气里带着孩子气的冷淡，“你曾经也能成为他们中的一个，而这很可能并不困难，不会比你变成现在这副样子困难。所有的你都曾经是你，你将成为怎样的人，这不是完全在于你吗？”

阿尔弗雷德听得敷衍，在黑石的拟人向他解说时，他只将这些世界入迷地一个个看过去，并说：“你说得不全。除此之外，它们还都有一个共同点。”

黑石中的人形叹了口气。“是的，伊万•布拉金斯基在每个世界都存在。”他说，“但这又怎么样呢？是的，我们都知道，如果没有伊万·布拉金斯基，你就不会存在……”他看见阿尔弗雷德猛地停下来盯着他，略微吃了一惊，而阿尔弗雷德彻底发懵了。“你再说一遍？”

黑石的人形几乎被他的无知吓到了，随即开始嘲笑他。“哈哈，你不会还真以为不曾遇见伊万•布拉金斯基的你能走到这个地方吧。”黑石人温柔怜悯地说，“现在我明白了，你来的世界有一半是真实的，另一半则完全是你在自己也没有意识的情况下编出来的。难怪你不知道自己到底是什么，不过这没有关系。虽然我不能告诉你你是谁，但至少我可以带你看一看你存在的每个世界。”

于是他们走进了我的暴风雪，阿尔弗雷德发现黑石的拟人从他身边瞬间消失，像雪片一样融入漫天大雪中。他没有办法，只好往前走。他走啊走，最终在深及膝盖的积雪里发现了我。当时我正在挖一个人形的坑，阿尔弗雷德甫一走近，我立刻就像受惊的野兽一样抬其头盯着他看。他觉得我的眼光实在太像要把他立刻看透，于是象征性地停顿了一会儿才开口。“这是什么地方？你又是谁呢？”他想了想，还是选择了最稳妥的问法，然而他忘了那时每一个我都早已知道他了，这本就是他曾经经历过的事，黑石的人形不会让他回到更远的地方。“这是克里米亚，而我是无数叫伊万•布拉金斯基的人中的一个。”我回答他，然后告诉了他这个世界正在发生什么，“就在现在，塞瓦斯托波尔正在打仗。一个海军基地喝醉以后闹起了革命，我们还没把它镇压下去，消息就传到了符拉迪沃斯托克，在那里，中国移民们心中的民族主义和家国情怀被激发起来，现在他们正试图收回沙俄从东北和西北吞并的土地，至少也要带着海参崴和外兴安岭回到祖国。开什么玩笑，这事儿甚至不是我们现在这个国家干的啊！”

说完这话后，我站了起来，顺手把不知什么时候出现我手中的半袋骨殖拎起来。“那是什么？”阿尔弗雷德接着问，于是我们打开了它，看见几块铮铮作响的骨头和混杂其间的被雪泡得发白的金色头发。“我知道它，”我说，“这是将来会死在街垒的我唯一留给这世界的东西。我们甚至没筑完那个街垒，那时你正去拖沙袋，而就在这时候，炮弹，我们到死也不会明白它究竟属于我们永远弄不明白的敌人还是我们自己的演习用炮弹，反正它飞过来了，而且正好落在了这个街垒里。世上从此没有了我。后来你在石块和沙砾里扒了一天一夜，只能找到这些骨头，和这把不知是否属于我的头发。这事发生在从今天起的三天以后，那时候你抬起头，会看见月亮像块飞上天空的白色床单，而所有星星里没有一颗是你钟爱的。”

“一直以来我都知道我深深爱着的星星是什么，又是在哪里才能看到它。”阿尔弗雷德镇静地说，“到这里就足够了，还有，黑石人，你不要再扮演伊万•布拉金斯基了。如果按一般的标准来看，你真的是个好人，比起他来要好得多。你扮演的伊万·布拉金斯基，并不像他本人啊。”

听见这话后，年轻相貌的黑石人笑了起来，轻轻拉住了他的手：“这一切我都再明白不过。和每一个诞生在地球的生命一样，你挚爱的星星既非闪闪发亮的猎户星座，也不是在烟雾中升起的金星。就算地球只是一颗不会发光的行星，你也将永远深爱着它，就算有一天你迷上了理想中的小熊星座，想办法脱离了既定的物理法则飞到那里，当你从那里回望家园的时候，你最终还是要长长地叹息的。是的，我们都知道一切，但我们还是要把这些话说出，如果这能让你回想起你到底是谁的话……”

“你都在说些什么？”在黑石的人形带着阿尔弗雷德飞向一九六八年的列宁格勒的瞬间，阿尔弗雷德正转过头问他，这时他再次感到疑惑，“我难道不是生活在这星球上的青年吗？”然而快速跃迁的粒子束像风一样吹去了他的话，他转过头看见的只有伊万•布拉金斯基，而我所做的也只是重击他的太阳穴，让他倒进柳条座椅里昏迷过去。这时他意识到他的眼睛虽然昏睡，他自己的意志，也可以说是灵魂，却漂浮在高处远远地看着我们。他看见了怕得要死的我，无论如何也不敢把人的命运托付给宗教，却也万万不相信会有超越死亡的永恒爱情。如果我还保有一点这些尘世间最大的罪人们骨子里的现实主义传统，我就不会在这时突发奇想去吻他；然而也正因为我毫无保留地继承了深埋在这群拥有最大限度圣洁理想的人骨髓最深处的阴沉冷酷的浪漫情怀，我才会意识到这是我最后一次在人间见到阿尔弗雷德，从此以后他已很难再说是和我一样的人了。出于这种恐惧，我将他的手握在手中，怀着黑色凤蝶抖落鳞粉一般的震颤和模糊的目的俯下身去，想要吻阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇，我的围巾从我的脸颊两旁垂下扫在他的脸上，这教我晕眩。就在这时，一股突如其来的睡意裹挟住了我，在挑战睡魔的征途中我败下阵来，最终陷入了昏沉的梦境中，就此失去了阿尔弗雷德。

陷入沉睡时我看见宇宙猫头鹰拍打着金色的翅膀从我两眼间的缝隙里飞进来，我因此断定这是个荒诞不经的预知梦。在那里我看见阿尔弗雷德的灵魂无声地悬空，静默地看着我为他所做的一切，直到他再也看不下去，凑近前去伸手阖上了我的眼皮，然后回到他的躯壳里，这时他已经脱胎换骨地改变了。我等待着他站起身永远地离开我，然而我期待的这一段梦境从此分崩离析，我的视野被明亮柔和如云彩的白光遮挡，等到不知来处的大风把云吹去，我才再次看见了阿尔弗雷德。他又回到了我遇见他的雪原，又成了十三岁时的模样，积雪中隆起一个个埋死人的土堆，他就在齐腰深的积雪中奔跑。他不停地跑啊跑，一下没有回头，也没看脚下的路，更不会张望遥不可及的前方，看样子他已经脱离了世间所有齑粉似的纷扰，然而与其说他是在追求什么，不如说是在逃离什么。后来他看见了无形的我，就抬起头对我大喊：“我们已经错过了暴风雨的时代，只好去迎击暴风雪了！”“你在说什么胡话？”我同样对他咆哮，却早已变得又盲又哑，被他的脚步激起的雪沫蒙蔽了我的眼睛，只能听见他声嘶力竭：“伊万，伊万！”那差不多是他能调集的最后一点气力，“总有一天，总有一天，我们将会……”

至此， 黑石的人形强行中止了这个预知梦。阿尔弗雷德被他从这个梦境中拉离，跌入了辽阔深远的时间的兔洞之中。“我到底要说什么？你又为什么不让我说完那句话？”在下坠中他质问黑石的人形，对方轻快而无奈地叹了口气，伸出手开始捋顺他向上扬起的金发：“不能让你说。就算我是启智者也得遵守基本法，再说那句话你们知道了也没用，毕竟你们的卡尔达肖夫指数甚至还在以百分之一为计……”他们以相同的速度向下坠落，不停旋转，黑石人的双手与阿尔弗雷德的相握，十指紧紧相扣，前者的围巾向上飞去，阿尔弗雷德注意到那正是我从十三岁起开始戴的那一条，那是我从我爸爸的遗物里扒拉出来的。我系着它遇见了阿尔弗雷德，又是它伴我与他分别在白桦林，在那里，在它紫灰色的阴影下，我第一次闭上眼，然后靠近了阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇。

“小孩儿，你怎么啦？”黑石的人形突然挣脱了一只手去抚摸阿尔弗雷德的脸，这时他才发现自己正流着泪，那些眼泪向头顶飞去，像被吸向太阳的海水一样灼灼反光。“我曾经拥有这一切，”他说，泪水飘过他的眼睛，“但如今它们已经变得不同，也不再属于我……”“哈哈，那是自然的了。”黑石的人形干巴巴地笑了两声，“毕竟当我们开始回溯的时候，时间本身已经是变量，无论你怎么尝试，制造多少变数，你也无法回到曾经的梦幻啦。”他放开了握住阿尔弗雷德的另一只手，让他飞过了夜空中的彼得堡，直飞到了一九六九年的印度支那战争。

在那里他遇见了阮氏玲，姑娘既是佛教徒也是共产党，不幸出生在吴庭艳尚未发动政变的西贡，在那些年里她终于失去了自己所有的性别特征，虽然她当年已经蓄起了如瀑的黑发，身着一套藕荷色奥黛，阿尔弗雷德见她仍觉得她生来倔强，性别模糊。阮氏玲领导一个由信仰共产主义的青年组成的反政府游击队，一边顶着这头衔不要命地研究太空航行，从窝藏难民和走私犯的柬埔寨火车上逮人做实验者。“你怎么可能是被美军征派来的呢。”她发现阿尔弗雷德以后对他的经历和热情嗤之以鼻，“尼克松早就要让越南人打越南人啦。我们已经打了十几年的仗，要傻子也不缺你一个，我劝你还是早点从哪儿来回哪儿去，要不你就做我们的先行者，去看一看星星交会的地方……”阿尔弗雷德跟她讲了自己短暂而平淡的故事后她决定把他塞进一个没头没尾的远边聚会计划里，信誓旦旦地拍胸脯保证由于战争的推动他们已经掌握了克隆技术，也出于同样的原因毫无任何伦理道德上的顾虑。“你有所爱的人，那不是最好吗。这样一来，即使你在无边无际的宇宙中迷失，当你看着眼前的一片黑暗，也会觉得那里存在着你的爱。宇宙此刻正为了你而暗淡，而你也不会再孤独了。”

她理所当然地曲解，也可以说是过分简单地理解了我和阿尔弗雷德的关系，阿尔弗雷德想要为自己论辩，这时黑石的人形从他背后闪现，捂住了他的嘴。“我们终于再次回到这里啦。”他笑盈盈地对阿尔弗雷德说，“这样一来能让你回想起什么了吗？”

“我大概能回想起四十二万个与此平行的世界，每一个都不尽相同。”阿尔弗雷德后来对我说，“但从那以后我再也没见过黑石人，也还是完全不知道自己是从哪里来的。如果我根据每一个世界的开始都是我和你的相遇来推断我是因你而存在的，这未免太莽撞，是射手和农场主的结论。不过，有一点还是非常明显的，无论其他的一切怎么改变，我从来都没有真正失去过你。”

我不知道在他消失的三十年里他到底看见了什么，但如果他仅仅是我所见过的阿尔弗雷德，他就不会完全具有他那些令人着迷的特征了。这人在某种程度上与露出一角的冰山相近，他真正的迷人之处正是他碍于短暂的时空而无法展现的部分，正如他之所以满口胡话谎言连篇，恰恰是因为他在目前的现实里无法找到方法和答案，而不得不将这些希望寄托于虚幻——谁能说这些是从未存在的虚假呢，它们难道不是在他的想象中切实地存在着的吗——在四十二万个世界的一些中他或许能够恣意过活，然而这还远远不够，远远不够。“那么说，看来你还没有学会做梦。”我说，尽可能轻柔地将他的头靠在我的肩上，“试着这么做一做吧，不是什么坏事。”在无穷的生命结束时即使是阿尔弗雷德也会感到疲倦，而没有什么比一个梦境更能抚慰人心了。

“我不知道。我已经三十年没有做过梦了。我见过的一切难道不都是梦幻吗？”阿尔弗雷德怀疑地看着我，但他最后还是确凿地笑了一下，然后倚靠着我的肩膀，绵长地睡着了。

黑石的拟人出现在我眼前时我正在犹豫是否要伸手抚摸阿尔弗雷德的头发。他用含义过于复杂的眼神看了看阿尔弗雷德，又看了看我，我准确地辨认出了我自己的脸。“就算他自己尚未想起，你也应该意识得到，”他叹着气说，“在你身上一定有某种他所不具有的特质，而且很可能是他用尽一生也没能得到的。如果在他醒来后你们仍然不能找到那到底是什么的话，这样全知全能的螺旋就还会继续下去。而人一旦变得全知全能，也很难再说是人了。……不过，如果是你的话，对他来说，这就不算是什么苦难也说不定。”

他停顿了片刻，露出了属于一个真正温柔者的微笑。他就带着这样的微笑从我眼前消失，像沙砾一样融入飘雪的沙漠，而他的声音还像风在雪上留下的痕迹一样存在：“现在你们尚且有机会来改变这一切，但是……”

这时，阿尔弗雷德醒了过来。他的头发划过我的围巾，制造出流水般的声音，因此我永远也不会知道黑石人的后半句是什么了。阿尔弗雷德眼神发怔，我问他到底梦见了什么，他像梦话一样回答我：“我梦见亚历山大二世卖掉阿拉斯加那天我和你互相殴打，我在你身上通过啃噬、撕咬、踢打和抓挠留下的所有痕迹都变成了雪。”他这人做梦也做得毫无道理而隐喻众多，任谁都会觉得这是某种暗示。我觉得到此为止我再也没法编下去了，只好再次抓起了铁锨，阿尔弗雷德却因这个梦而变得清醒，他的眼睛无声地问我到底为什么要不停挖地。

我没有回答他，我哪里会知道这一切。如果运用早期二战电影的蒙太奇手法，此时我的眼泪将会成为雪地上的深色斑点。但我是二十世纪后半叶的人类，我是不会平白流泪的。我曾经生活的地方绝非古拉格群岛或波谢洪尼耶，也远远不是旧日的苏霍多尔，无论人形的黑石还是四十二万个梦境中的世界都永远不会为我所有，无论是谁一生都要去追逐自己不能拥有的。挖掘土壤没有用，土地不会给我答案，阿尔弗雷德也不属于土地，或许是从很久以前，更可能是从现在开始，我终于意识到阿尔弗雷德与我的世界这样遥远，这当然不是什么好的世界，然而这就是他会深爱的一个世界。为了让他与他所爱的一切靠近，我再也不会松开他的手了。

多年以后，我再一次看见了他的蓝色眼睛。阿尔弗雷德站在冬天的白桦林中，槲寄生在他脸上投下颜色难辨的阴影，此时他看上去有非人的神情。“伊万•布拉金斯基！”他平静地呼唤我，眼里闪动着维度跳跃的波纹，“现在我终于能记起一切了。”

正如他的梦境所暗示的，阿尔弗雷德曾经不是他自己，只在他发现我以后，他才真正成为了阿尔弗雷德。抽象名词的人格化存在，千真万确，阿尔弗雷德，这时候应该叫他美国，就是这些不幸者中的一个。让他这样的一个人去做什么的象征，无怪乎他耗费一生也要逃离这个身份。

更何况那是政体的实体，与国家概念一起成型，北美大陆发动独立战争的那些年里他夜不能寐，只有蜷缩在冰冻的湖面上打颤。疼，真疼啊，英军的每一枪都打在他的心口，起义军的每一刺刀也都往他的喉咙里捅去，与此同时他体会着所有人的狂热，他的血液时刻在沸腾，蒸汽从他的皮肤上挥发，他伸出手去，温度融化了湖面的冰。

他理应更早意识到那些日子其实是多么幸运。在那时他至少还保有人的特征，在人们的鏖战和痛哭后，他还可以装作一个少年混在他们中间和他们一同熟睡。睡眠持续到一天黎明，他被欢呼声惊醒，发现一面旗帜插在他的胸口，就在那时，他意识到自己的心脏已经停止了跳动。

他没有像一个短命的政权那样夭折，战争结束后人们的日子似乎也一天比一天好起来，然而他无需花费太多时间来惊慌地发现自己甚至不算是那些集体名词中的一个，人们赞颂的往往是名词本身而非构成它的个体，到头来，他什么也不是，更没有人爱他。

他明白自己不能去爱人则更早，早在人们初来乍到，尚且来不及去将探遍土地时，远离土地的蓝色花已从他手中滑落，那是个令人心悸的故事，最不应该由他自己来告诉我。他曾经还真的在神代色彩尚未消退殆尽的原始丛林里遇见过古代河流的神灵，对方破天荒地答应满足他的一个愿望。“我希望世上再也不要有人死去了。”他不假思索，“没有人应该死，每个人都要活下去。”那时他还不能理解永生者真正的悲哀之处，满心以为只要人人都永远地生活着就不会再有生离死别阴阳两隔之苦。河神长叹一声，大骂了他的天真愚蠢，从此彻底消失在这片大地。许多年后他才明白长得过分的生命会在人的身上留下多少非人的刻痕，然而他醒悟得太晚，所有空前绝后的成就、峥嵘险巇的征程和亘古不变的星辰都未曾，将来也永远不会在他掌心久久停留了。这些词汇的伟大，只因为它们的短暂，在短暂中释放了所有的力量。

无人入眠的夜里他在国境线最北游荡，感到枪眼的烧痕依次在胸口烧出一个个空洞，内脏因每一次种族争端、社会冲突和经济危机而收缩搅动，但他的痛感早已与他的心跳一起被剥夺，他的感情也不被人认可，他的存在逐渐失去意义，除了作为一个国家的象征去做破坏与毁灭的象征性行为之外，他不能做到别的什么。他承受着人们的罹难，但那些苦痛不会因此消失，他也无法与控制他的力量抗争。因为那就是举国集体无意识的力量。

崭新世界不断上升幻灭，一个冬天的夜里他仍然如同幽灵游荡。在冻结的白令海峡边，他拾到一枚干瘪的橄榄，不可名状的冲动支使他将它抛过海峡。他的目光追随着它，只见它在空中逐渐吸水涨大，最后生根发芽长成了一段橄榄枝。他目瞪口呆，目睹它飞过海峡，落到了我的手中。如果说有什么是确定的，那就是他迄今为止的全部生活正是为了这次相逢而准备。

顷刻间，一万朵星光从天幕降落，国家淹没在雪里，他眼前的一切变得无法再辨认。人们最后的掌控力阻止了他，在国境线以东他寸步难行。

我爸爸还活着的时候每天带着我在雪原上找死人，拿走他们的随身物品以后再把他们埋掉。最后他也冻死了，我只好仿效他，用他曾经做过的一切对待他。我没有家，我妈妈生下我妹妹以后跟着土耳其人跑了，从此我爸爸开始酗酒，把他们家祖传的两间平房喝完后，他就嫁了我姐姐，带着我和我妹妹往东走，穿过整个西西伯利亚平原，花了三年从克里米亚走到莫扎伊，在阿尔巴特他大发善心，把我七岁的妹妹哄睡着了丢在城墙根下，然后带着我接着白受罪。

“你不要再喝了，”我们到达波尔金诺的时候正值金秋，我仿佛俄罗斯诗歌的太阳再临，踌躇满志地砸了他所有的酒瓶，“你总还记得谢苗老头吧！你再喝，再喝就像他一样全身穿孔，死了以后每个毛孔里都有酒流出来，焚化的时候差点炸了火化场的锅炉。”我爸爸趴在雪地里喝得烂醉，抬起头用那双跟我一模一样的白化病似的紫眼睛看我。“万尼亚，你傻了吧。”他口齿清晰思维敏捷，那是他最后一次完整地跟我说话，从此以后我们就走进了俄罗斯的冬天，去年的积雪还没有融尽，今年的雪又下得没完没了，一路上我们已经看见了八万个舌头耳朵被冻掉的人。我来的地方也不是什么温暖地界，在那里我早已学会了不去流泪，因为眼泪在睫毛上结成的冰碴子会插瞎眼，单是闭上眼都很难再睁开。

我爸爸死掉时我毫无意外或悲伤，甚至觉得他的暴毙完全在我意料之中，只是时间早晚的问题。他喝了太多工业酒精兑水，血液里酒精的浓度比水还高，血液的熔点因此升高，之后一次夜里的降温就足以使他的血液全部凝固。我发现他不再动弹那会儿，他已经俨然从内心里冷透了。

冲着他精神正常地把我养到九岁，我捡了把铁锨给他挖了一个坑。对一个十三岁的小孩儿来说这并不容易，我花了三天才把他安置好，然后想起除了一条围巾我从他身上什么也没带走，于是我又挖开他的坑。三天里，暴风雪未曾有过一刻的停止，风刮得我心灰意冷，一边挖开他的坑一边给自己挖坑，坑挖得和我一样大时我躺进去，见到了空中的冬将军。“冬将军啊，为什么冬天这样长又这样冷呢？”我发起了烧，说着胡话，“为什么没有短暂而温暖的世界呢？”天黑得发蓝发亮，我躺在坑里，感到自己正缓慢地陷进雪里，地球怀抱着我转动仿佛孤帆夜舟，然后我向上伸出手就接住了阿尔弗雷德抛来的橄榄枝。

当他国土上的所有人民全都睡去，他就能获得暂时的自由意志，那时他就会跑过结冰的海峡来见我。以此类推，只要这个世界的人们一齐沉睡，在那一瞬间他竭力奔跑，就能逃离这个囚禁他的沉疴。“为什么世上所有的不幸都同时降临在我身上？”与其说我在跟他抱怨，不如说这是我的自言自语，“如果不是超自然的力量在决定我的一生，那我也真可以算得上是世界的私生子了。”

阿尔弗雷德同意我的话。他想了一想，“就算全知全能的至高神真的存在，那他也不能算是什么好人。若非他突然回心转意，否则世界一定会向更坏的一端不断滑去。他可是在明知永生者的悲哀的情况下随意地创造出了我这样的存在啊！”

最早的日子里还有其他的国家象征存在，那时他们至少还有一个半封闭式的身份，就算不能左右什么，他们还勉强能知道自己在世上的孤独者中并不孤独。思想控制不那么严格的时候，他们甚至可以试着像普通青年一样胡乱谈谈时政，骂一骂这一代的上司。然而自从民粹主义的浪潮变得如同被月亮吸引的海水，人们爱上的不再是人，而是代表它的这个词语背后的虚空，从那时起，国家政体的人格化就开始一个个消散。法国消失时他敲响了钟，英国跨过海洋来看他，这个看着他长大的严厉的人，在最后时刻他变得温柔，临走前给他留下了百年前的蓝雏菊。

他最末一个看见的是俄罗斯，他横渡春天的白令海峡来找他，碎冰在他的长风衣上结了薄薄一层，让他看上去像是一种含有的紫眼睛晶体。这时，他意识到自己从未真正憎恨过他，也比任何时候都需要他。他看着俄罗斯躺在不会融化的热雪上，天然气从他的呼吸间散开，他抱来一怀向日葵洒在他身上，但俄罗斯失去了抱住它们的力量。“你醒一醒！”他跪在俄罗斯身边，轻柔而强硬地搓了雪水拍打着他的脸，而对方只用自己逐渐褪色的紫色眼睛安静地凝视他。

“阿尔弗雷德。”最后俄罗斯轻声叫了他的名字，这非常少见，不如说是从没有过的，他上一次听见有人这么称呼他时他还仅仅是新大陆，没有人们的一念之差就不会存在，他因此断定俄罗斯的化身终于也快要死掉了。同时他还联想起在那时英国曾经给他喂血续命，对明日孤独的恐惧给了他勇气，他低头开始试图咬破自己的手臂。

“哈哈，你不要再白费力了。”俄罗斯柔弱地嘲笑着他，人类的取食器官在两千万年中逐渐退化，无论怎样也无法回想起那个曾经是林间野兽的自己。阿尔弗雷德没有说话，他松口转而咬破了自己的口腔内壁，血顺着他的下唇流下来，他就着血流的轨迹俯下身将血送进俄罗斯的口中。途中他用力过猛，他的牙齿隔着嘴唇与俄罗斯的相碰，撞破了俄罗斯的牙龈，那从中流出的液体的气味传入他口中，散发出淡水、石油和液化天然气的味道。

俄罗斯向上伸出手，拉开了他撑在两侧的双臂，他因此失去支持而伏倒在俄罗斯身上。俄罗斯曲起膝盖支在他两腿之间，仍然轻柔地握着他的手臂。“不要再尝试了。”他的声音听上去在无限远以外，“把血喂进我的消化系统有什么用？我全身的细胞都死透了，没有一个器官还能运行。”阿尔弗雷德的头埋在他颈间，闻到他的围巾上传来纸张腐烂的气味。“阿尔弗雷德！”他的声音突然明朗起来，在一瞬间获得了永不穷竭的力量源泉，“从此我就将要成为人了！”他偏过头来，用鼻尖和脸颊拨开阿尔弗雷德的额发去吻他的额头，阿尔弗雷德睁大了眼，听见对方的心脏从此开始缓慢而坚定有力地跳动。

俄罗斯温柔而悲悯地看着他，伸出手抚摸着他的脸。“阿尔弗雷德，总有一天，总有一天，我们将会……”他没有说完这句话，下一秒就在他的怀中消失不见，余音也被积雪间的缝隙吞噬，接下来的话阿尔弗雷德再也不会听见了。

在一万只宇宙猫头鹰扇动翅膀的时间里他跪倒在没有人迹的雪地上，煤炭和铁矿石从他的眼中像眼泪一样涌流。从那以后，他成了这世上唯一一个被永远奴役的人。

这时，我回想起了那个被强行中断的预知梦，忽然明白了这个世界的运作机制，组成这个世界的原料一半是偏见的幻影，另一半是傲慢造成的困境。“你和他没有说完的话，我来替你们完成。”我说，“这非常简单，因为我就是他。阿尔弗雷德，总有一天，我们将会在一个短暂而温暖的世界再相会，在那里，我们终于能够去爱人了。”

先要有无尽无畏的爱，然后才能去恨，再后有其他的一切。以此为基础，我们在最后就能建成一个人类终能拥有安宁之所的世界。这并不是痴人说梦，我们虽然没有办法实现所有人的理想，但至少还可以在充满矛盾和不安的一生尽头平静地安眠。在那之前，我们只要用尽一切地生活。“现在我会帮你逃离这里。”我说，“只要你说出这些世界运行的原理……”

阿尔弗雷德瞪大双眼。“现在，我完全明白这一切……”他几乎不带停顿地说下去，期待着说出这些话已有数百年之久，“伊万·布拉金斯基存在于我存在的每一个世界。如果没有伊万·布拉金斯基，我就不会存在。但是，这并不代表伊万是特殊的东西。伊万·布拉金斯基是阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯存在的每一个世界的组成部分。这一基本认识也可以换一种表述这样说：没有蜜蜂，就没有阿尔弗雷德。而蜜蜂对我来说并非特殊的东西。原理就是这样的。但是，我就这样追寻着伊万·布拉金斯基，走过了两千万年，四十二万个世界。对于此时此地的我来说，伊万·布拉金斯基就是特殊的。我所要寻找的东西，在他身上也并不显露出来，而只在我们共同存在时表现出来。这是爱。我完全明白这一切了。”

我张开双臂，冬将军在这个世界的每个角落降下了永不停息的暴风雪，所有人都像冬天积雪遮蔽大地一样盖上了充盈天地的雪被，在睡梦中永远脱离了这个不存在的命运循环中转站。我看着眼前的阿尔弗雷德，明白他也回想起了一切。四十二万个平行宇宙中，将他记作第一个阿尔弗雷德，那么我就是最后一个伊万。在第一个世界中黑石发射的电磁波边缘接触了地球，这就是一切开始旋转的地方。所有的阿尔弗雷德都是阿尔弗雷德，所有的伊万也都是伊万，伊万和阿尔弗雷德在四十二万个世界中彼此追逐，曾经数次失去对方的影踪，也曾共同度过一段时光，不过，无论变量怎样增加，最后我们终会在一切开始的地方再相遇。

在追逐的最后一个世界，阿尔弗雷德终于接触到了黑石。受到刺激的黑石加快了因果的传递速度，将伊万变成了黑石的人形，暂且赋予我将阿尔弗雷德指向这里的能力。而现在，只要我也闭上双眼，第一个阿尔弗雷德就能追上第一个伊万，我们就能打碎这个因我们的奔跑而飞快旋转的樊笼，到真正的大地和天空去了。我想要对他大喊：“往前跑，跑到头吧！”还有：“到新世界去！”或者仅仅是再一次喊他的名字：“阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯，我的阿尔弗雷德！”但螺旋的因果制止了我，在遮天蔽日的暴风雪中我闭上了眼，印在我眼底的是向着云天飞跑的阿尔弗雷德，他跑向了辽阔深远的宇宙太空，比我的想象更远，永不回头也没有犹豫地向着一个没有被计算的崭新世界跑去。

我在地球上遇见了十九岁的阿尔弗雷德，他的眼睛光辉灿烂。“伊万，”他回答了两千万年前的我，“这就是我们的新世界。”


End file.
